1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling receiver having a plurality of switches for performing operations including resetting of sound generation, ON/OFF of display, time correction, and read access to a stored message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional radio selective calling receiver of the type having a plurality of operation switches, when a user operates, e.g., a switch for reading out a message from a memory, a control unit actuates not a subclock which is always operating for time updating and other normal processing operations but a main clock to perform high-speed switch interrupt processing, thereby reading out and displaying the message without any delay. Such switch interrupt processing is performed regardless of whether the radio unit is performing a reception operation.
When the user operates a switch for reading out a message from the memory or correcting the time during the reception operation of the radio unit of the radio selective calling receiver, the main clock is actuated. For this reason, errors may be generated in the readout message, or extraction of the ID (identification number) of the radio selective calling receiver of the user may fail to result in an incoming call reception failure due to harmonic noise generated from the main clock or noise generated from the CPU which is operated by the main clock.